


Calming Sun

by emmarumbelle



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, I think it goes without saying that if you don't like this ship you shouldn't read, This is pure fluff for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarumbelle/pseuds/emmarumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Soo-Won and Yona spend the first moments of the morning enjoying the sunrise, relaxing in each other's arms. Nothing like a loving partner to ease a king's worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a lovely anon on tumblr as a drabble but oh well, it turned into a fic lmao.

The early morning sun was slipping through the curtains already, slowly replacing the darkness for light. It was a calming ambiance, like a soft summer breeze under the shadow of a tree. Somehow, it felt like happiness. As ephemeral as it was, it came every morning to wake him. Just like the cherry blossom trees in the gardens, they always came back no matter how shortly they stayed. Perhaps that was why he loved her so much too.

She slept right beside him, completely unaware of his wakefulness, smiling in her dreams. Mornings like this were always treasured, so he’d do his very best not to make a single move. He didn’t want to interrupt the happiness, the feeling that there was nothing wrong in life. Instead he lied there, being thankful for his constant insomnia even as his eyes begged to be closed.

“Thank you,” He mouthed, mesmerized by her mere presence. It had definitely been as quiet a statement as humanly possible, but all the same: she opened her eyes. And just like that, he froze completely, stuck in her gaze as if he’d been turned into rock.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked, groggy. Her words felt like a spell, a melody he didn’t want to interrupt, so he simply nodded in response. She hummed at his admission, looking down as if trying to figure out a solution to his problem.

Out of the sudden, she sat up, stretching her arms as she did so.

“No no no, don’t…” He started, not even realizing he was talking out loud until it was too late.

On the other hand, confused by his reaction, Yona looked down at him puzzled. “What is it?” It was mind boggling to her that he was already protesting without even knowing what she planned on doing. “I’m already awake; I can help you sleep a little.”

Soo-Won sighed, then, embarrassed that he even had to explain why he was so disappointed. “I was just… enjoying the moment… us lying here like this… and you…” He stopped at that point, trying to gather his thoughts before speaking any further. “Sorry, I… it’s nothing.”

After listening intently to his words, Yona bit her lip nervously. She was so adept to waking at the first rays of dawn she’d completely forgotten how hard it was for him to sleep… much less to relax. He was good at pretending, but actually experiencing no stress was a rare thing. He must’ve been really enjoying the silence, and she’d ruined it. Having thought of that, she couldn’t help herself from pouting to the point of tearing up.

The sight of her being so upset for something he couldn’t figure out had him up in a fraction of a second. “What is it?”

Hearing the worry in his tone, she turned to him and smiled. She’d once promised herself she’d help him with his insomnia, and feeling sorry for herself wouldn’t cut it. But if she could get him back to that calming atmosphere there was before she sat up… then maybe she could accomplish a bit of her goal.

“It’s nothing,” She said, imitating him. Without a moment to spare he already looked grumpy at her words and she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. “Come on! Just let me help you get back to sleep.”

Soo-Won couldn’t even start to question the how before he felt both of her hands pressing on his chest. “Woah!”

In an attempt to get him to focus solely on her face, she shushed him, leaning closer as she did so. They were extremely close to each other, and the only thing separating them was her arms, but the situation wasn’t sexual, it was tender. “Lie down.” She requested, softly.

As if it were an order from a general, he followed his wife’s request without hesitation. Letting her push him back on bed, he never once took his eyes off hers. Now he was quiet and more than a little bit curious about her intentions; what did she have in mind? Still, he didn’t have to wonder for too long as she leaned back down right next to him, keeping one arm across his chest.

The next thing she did had him melt in her hands completely. Moving up her free hand, she slipped her fingers on his hair, caressing it with such tenderness that he found himself reveling in her touch. It got to the extent that he failed to realize she was humming until it turned to low singing.

If he could’ve, he would’ve wanted to stay like that forever, but it was as if Yona was working some type of magic. Every second that he passed in her arms, in the company of her voice, had him more and more exhausted.

When he finally closed his eyes, he happily welcomed sleep. It was delightful, to finally be able to dream for a little longer…

The last thing he felt before losing himself to his subconscious was the warm touch of her lips against his forehead. And the last thing he heard was the words “I love you.”


End file.
